1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an attenuated total reflection spectroscopic analysis apparatus having a device for measuring a specimen contact area.
2. Description of the Related Art
An attenuated total reflection (ATR) spectroscopic analysis apparatus includes a prism (hereinafter, also referred to as a “medium 2”) that contacts a medium 1 which is an object (or a specimen) to be examined. When an angle of incident light from the medium 2 to the medium 1 is greater than a critical angle, the light cannot pass through the medium 1 but is totally reflected towards the medium 2 at the interface between the medium 1 and the medium 2. At this point, a small amount of an evanescent wave extends into the medium 1. The incident light is attenuated due to the evanescent wave. The ATR spectroscopic analysis is a technique to analyze the medium 1 by measuring the attenuated light at wavelengths due to the evanescence wave in the medium 1.
In an ATR spectroscopic analysis, a contacting area between the medium 1 and the medium 2 may not be uniform, and the attenuation of light may vary according to the variation of the contact area, and thus, the measuring result may be incorrect.
When the medium 1, which is an object to be examined by using the medium 2 (an ATR prism), is a liquid, since a contact area between the ATR prism and the medium 1 is constant and is not changed, the measuring result may be correct.
However, when the medium 1 is formed in a solid phase or is a living body, the contact area between the ATR prism and the medium 1 may not be the same as a measuring area. In particular, when a bio-analysis is performed by applying the ATR spectroscopic analysis apparatus on a surface of a living body, a contact area between the medium 1 and the medium 2 may vary according to the roughness of skin, the degree of hydration, or pressure pressing on the skin, and thus, the measuring result may not be correct.